User talk:Ishthak
Welcome Welcome Ish! You are receiving this message because you have been selected to be the Graphics Designer of the Sorcerer Magazine! This is the wiki that we'll do all work for the Magazine on before we present it to our viewers. After you make your first edit here, whether to talk page, user page, actual article, whatever, be SURE you remove this wiki from your profile header, and trust me, it will be there. I replied on your blog page, also, could you remove this wiki from your favorite wikis on your profile header, thanks. Photoshop Question Do you know a quick and easy way to make pictures with straight edges like this: Into curved edges like this: 22:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're always so helpful! 22:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Uhmmm, when I try to do it, some of the content I want to keep gets lighter as it opacity went down. 23:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Gif Do you think you could slightly round the corners on this gif? :Never mind, I don't need it anymore, I like it how it is, lol. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. Banner Hey Ishthak, do you think you could make me a few Banner options for my article? Using some of these images (#1, #2, #3,#4,#5,#6,#7)? And could it say "Fighting Festival"? I think instead of updating my banner every month that I'm just going to use one banner, but I'm not sure. Sorry for the large work load, and take your time, I'm in no hurry. :) Reminder Don't forget, I want a rough draft of all articles by the 20th. If you won't be able to be online on the 20th, then post it on the site on the 19th. Thanks. Also, last month I lost internet so I couldn't tell you what the Advertisements page is. It's just an image around the size of the cover page image that is supposed to have like classified ads and advertisements about things on our site like the guilds and stuff like that. Hey Ish, you should advertise the wiki's guilds as they aren't advertised in every page anymore 20:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Also, do you think you can come up with a header for this? I'd do it myself but I don't have my laptop 20:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ish, do you think you could make me a banner for my Fighting Festival article? I asked you a while back, but I wanted to ask again just in case you forgot. I made myself a temporary one to use until you made me one, but as you can see, it's terrible, lol. Fairy Advice I don't know if you were going to join on this. If you are, then please answer these as your character(s) *What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *Where does the concept of "Guild" stems from? *Will the world end in 2012? If you aren't don't mind this message 22:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Did I ever mention how awesome you were Ish? Thanks! Thanks! But wait, which character are you playing? 22:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The fourth question has been changed to "Do you think the anime should portray blood?" 00:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Loke image Hi, Ish. Did you ever upload a chibi image of Loke from the Tenrou Island arc cutscenes in the anime? I think I remember seeing them on the Fairy Tail Wiki, but I can't find them at all, so I'm not sure. 05:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey everyone, we've reached the conclusion of another great month. I would personally like to congratulate you all on your hard work on the Magazine, and I want to remind everyone that all articles should be complete by tomorrow! We will be publishing it tomorrow afternoon. I want all templates created and all pictures uploaded by 2/29/12 at 3:30 U.T.C. If you are not sure when this time is, look at the clock on our main wiki beside your avatar. If everyone is not done, I will probably hold the release just a little bit. Also I have a new rule that I want us all to follow next month, it's a hassle, but you'll all get over it I'm sure. I want you guys to start using the Fair use rationale and licensing templates on this site as well. The reason is that sometimes we aren't able to be online when it's time to upload our pictures to the main wiki and if you haven't done your rationales, someone else has to do it for you. Fairy Advice The questions for next issues's Fairy Advice: *Who/What is Hiro Mashima? *What do you think is Lumen Histoire? *If you could create your own Guild right now, what would it's name be? *Have you ever taken two missions at the same time? *Do you think the new Policy & Standards Council members will do a good job? 21:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) lol and by the way, you can do up to four characters if you want 02:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice These are the questions for the next Fairy Advice; just copy the code the way it is now and answer where it says A: ---- ;How did you learn your signature Magic? :A: ;The Vanish Brothers once described Mages as being physically frail, below human average, due to their thorough study of Magic. Would you like to reply to such statement? :A: ;In spite of the previous statement, many Mages seem to actively employ melee and hand-to-hand combat in their fighting style. Are you one of them? :A: ;Many Mages danced together in Magic Dance Ball, who would you have wanted to have a chance to dance with? :A: ;Have you heard about the Fairy Tail Movie, Priestess of the Phoenix? Are you excited about it? :A: ---- Also, questions sent by users are here, if you want to answer any of them you are free to do it. 20:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Letters Ish, the letters are supposed to be answered in the issue of Fairy Advice, not on the sender's talk page :/ 17:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but just respond in my talk page for now since I'm still not sure how I'm going to add it to the page 17:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol by "one of those days" you mean "one of these days" right? 17:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course 18:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gray Thanks Ish!! Re:This month advert Hmm... not really. You could do one advertising the announcing of the winners of the FTWAs that'll take place on the 30th. That's all I can think of >.<... No problem. :) Sure, I'll list them now: The Fairy Tail Award: Rauleli Mavis Vermilion Award: Me Laxus Dreyar Award: Aldarinor Natsu Dragneel Award: Aldarinor Erza Scarlet Award: Tutles Gray Fullbuster Award: Gildarts Clive Lucy Heartfilia Award: Me Freed Justine Award: Me Hibiki Lates Award: ChaosKnight Gajeel Redfox Award: You Happy Award: Remnant13 Juvia Lockser Award: You Aquarius Award: You Mirajane Strauss Award: Otaku Chick Gemini Award: Aldarinor Carla Award: Guilherme Abe Oh, and in your advert can you mention that there are several secret awards that we are giving out too? And that everyone should attend the award show tonight. Thanks! :) There are 5 secret awards. Alright. Sounds good. Ish, I made a mistake!! I didn't win the Freed Justine Award Tutles did!! Sorry Ish! >.< And I like this one. Alrighty. OMG!! It looks AWESOME!! Do you want to know the secret awards? Aw. That means you can't be surprised tonight. But here they are: Plue Award: TheCarrotSaysYumYum Pantherlily Award: Tie between Garyness and TheCarrotSaysYumYum so they both get the award Wendy Marvell Award: Legend Aqua Makarov Dreyar Award: Me Gildarts Clive Award: You (again, lol) The Plue Award is most improved user, the Pantherlily award is a user who doesn't worry about their edit count but worries about the quality of their edits, the Wendy Marvell Award is the best new user, the Makarov Dreyar award is the old but still strong user award, and the Gildarts Clive Award is the user who disappears from time to time but always comes back with excellent work. They both look awesome!! I'm going to add the animation to the award ceremony page that I'm publishing tonight. New address. Advert Hey Ish, this month I'm making an advertisement for a secret project me, Rai and few other users have been working on, OK? 21:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 21:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The first one is too blurry, I would use the second one but it's landscape and I can only use portrait images. I might use the third though, I'll have to see how it looks first. It looks good!! I'll edit my template to see if I can make it match the image. If I can I'll use it, if I can't I'll just use the old one.